Bubble Bath
by broadwayfreak97
Summary: After a hard day, Severus gets a warm bath with his girlfriend, Hindley.


Disclaimer: Jo owns Severus, but I OWN HINDLEY!!!! Haha, just kidding. Hindley (my best buddy) owns herself. This is just her Christmas present, in which I make her and Snape do naughty things.

Bubble Bath

Now, however, standing alone in his room, Severus wished he had taken a glass of whisky, if nothing to dull the mounting fear radiating in his chest. Things had gone from bad to worse, as he had always expected, but the difference this time was that the Ministry itself was more than directly responsible. Once again hot anger coursed through his veins as he thought of Cornelius Fudge. Like so many men Severus had known, Fudge had become consumed with a lust for power, and like so many politicians, Fudge believed his own corruption, his own quest for ever more control, was ultimately in the cause of good. Severus wasn't sure who, at that moment was worse: Voldemort or Fudge. At least Voldemort was openly evil. One knew where one stood with Voldemort.

"Bath," he muttered to himself. It was the only thing that would relieve some of the pain in his head, the ache in his shoulders. He stepped into his bathroom and turned on the taps in the bath, allowing the water that filled the tub to be as hot as he could stand it. He suddenly felt filthy and wanted nothing more than to scrub the vestiges of the day away from his tired, aching body.

His pocket watch chimed; Hindley would be home soon. That was good, because he needed something to look forward to. Just thinking of the feel of her soft, feminine hands on his skin...

He returned to the bathroom, where it was now filled with steam; the bath full of pine-scented bubbles. He stripped off his clothes and sank into the steaming water, wincing slightly at the temperature but welcoming the sting of it on his skin. He let his head rest against the smooth porcelain and instantly felt the muscles in his shoulders begin to loosen, his mind begin to drift, his eyes begin to close...

"Severus?"

He blinked and opened his eyes.

"Hindley?" he called. "I'm in here."

She came tentatively into the bathroom. She was wearing beat up jeans and a jumper, but no robes and no shoes. Her skin looked supple, but it was smudged with dirt. Severus thought that she took her work at the apothecary to seriously sometimes. Her hair was blonde, but again had small bits of twigs and leaves in it. She was beautiful.

"Hi," she said, looking shy. "I...I'm sorry, I must be disturbing you."

He smiled at her; she got like this sometimes, timid and hesitant. He knew that by now she had become keenly attuned to his moods and was as a result very respectful of his need for distance on occasion, his desire for solitude. Clearly, she thought now was one of those times.

She was wrong.

"You're not disturbing me," he said. "I'm glad you're here. I've missed you."

She smiled at him, a glowing, youthful kind of smile that only young women seemed to possess.

"I've missed you, too," she said softly, coming into the bathroom, kneeling by the tub. "I don't suppose we've had much time...for each other. Not these days, with you working for the Order, and...yeah," she trailed off, not seeming to want to mention Voldemort.

He reached up and caressed her cheek. "War does tend to get in the way of things," he said softly.

She laughed gently, and then was serious again. "I just...I came back because I didn't want to be alone tonight. I just...wanted to be near you."

He could find nothing to say to this, so he kissed her instead, softly, slowly, his wet hands tangling in her dark hair, pulling her close, tasting her mouth with his.

She broke the kiss and smiled. "Is that your way of saying you want me around?"

"For lack of anything better," said Severus. She kissed him slowly again; Severus was tingling everywhere. They hadn't been together in weeks. It felt like years.

He kissed her harder, sitting up in the bath and pulling her to him, soaking her t-shirt. His hands moved to her breasts, caressed them over the shirt.

"Missed you," she murmured.

"Want you," he whispered back, kissing her harder. She was leaning over the tub now; he was pulling at her waist, her shirt, when suddenly she slipped and fell into the tub, fully clothed.

She gave a little shriek; Severus couldn't help laughing as water sloshed all over the floor. Hindley tried to turn round but that only caused her to fall in completely, soaking her from head to foot.

She was giggling almost uncontrollably now.

"Shall I help you out of these wet clothes?" Severus asked, smirking.

"You naughty boy," she whispered, and kissed him hungrily. His hands moved to her soaked t-shirt, but she grabbed his wrists and broke the kiss.

"Don't tear this one, it's my favorite," she warned. He growled and pulled the wet shirt up, over her head, tossed it onto the floor. He kissed her again, his hands roaming over her wet skin, finding the clasp of her bra. He unhooked it and tossed it aside.

His mouth explored her face, her neck, her shoulders, her chest, her breasts. Her fingers were tangled in his hair, and then her hands moved beneath the water to stroke him. He gasped and moaned; her mouth was on his neck, her teeth nibbling at his ear. He fumbled with the buttons on her jeans. Somehow he got them off her--more water splashed onto the floor as she struggled out of them--and tossed them onto the floor. He pulled at her knickers and peeled them off, then pulled her close so that she straddled him. His hand found her opening; his fingers caressed her slowly.

"God, Severus," she muttered against his mouth as his fingers slid into her. She moved closer to him, found him with her hands again, guided him inside her.

He bit back a loud groan as she sank onto him. Slowly she began to move, up and down, caressing the length of him, kissing his mouth. His hands moved to her bottom and he gripped her there, pulling her close, driving into her as deep as he could go. She gasped and for a moment they didn't move. Severus closed his eyes as she began to move again, slowly, his hands guiding her hips. The water swirled round them, steam rising from the surface, as they moved faster, faster. Severus moaned, and bit at her neck; she whimpered and held onto him even tighter, burying her face into his shoulder, giving him better access.

The climax took her first, and she cried out with the release. Her cry of passion sent Severus over the edge; he shuddered and buried his face in her wet hair.

They stayed there for a while, holding each other, and then climbed from the cooling water, dried off. Severus swept her up in his arms as though she weighed nothing and carried her to the bed, her laughter like music in the air. They ignored the mess of water on the bathroom floor. It could keep until morning.

A/N: Yay, Happy Christmas, Hindley!! I hope you think about this every time you take a bath in the near future. –grins evilly-

It would make me love you more then a fat kid loves cake if you REVIEW!!!


End file.
